fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria
' in "All Good Things Come to an End"}} Aria is a S-Class Mage belonging to Phantom Lord Guild, as well as an Element 4, four of the strongest members in said guild. He is considered the strongest member in the group, and his element is Air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 17 Appearance Aria is an extremely tall and massive man with tan skin.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 7, Cover He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. Aria possesses wide dark eyes topped by thin dark eyebrows, which are usually hidden away by a simple, light blindfold, which he uses to restrain his power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 11-12 His limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands seem to be more well-proportioned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 17-18 Aria's massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling Aria's neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to Aria's feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes. Aria's attire sports a pair of distinctive elements: circling his neck is a large necklace composed of several orange crosses linked together by small beads, which on the front, right below Aria's neck, bears a small skull, with its eyes obscured by a blindfold not unlike that usually covering Aria's own eyes; passing over his shoulders and hanging on the front is instead a wide stole, which is purple and white in color, being covered in intricate motifs. Aria's outfit is completed by a top hat sitting on his head, matching his coat in color. Personality Aria appears to see the world in a sad way, usually commenting on how sad things are, with his catchphrase being "Sorroful", and being often shown crying profusely about a numbers of facts, which, surprisingly, tend to be a result of his own actions: while he was attacking Makarov Dreyar with his Metsu spell, something which deprived the man of his Magic Power, Aria went on to wonder whether his tears came from the downfall of such a powerful Mage;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 17-20 later on, when Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet were facing him in battle, he noted it was very sad that the two of them were handing their necks to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 11 He seems to enjoy talking in a dramatic way, using a series of metaphors related to Dragons to describe Natsu, a renowed Dragon Slayer, whom he was battling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 13-14 Although in the midst of a battle, he shows what seems to be his cruel personality as he kill people using his MagicFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 14-15, . Also, he seems to be very loyal to his master, Jose Porla, and his guild. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc After Phantom Lord declares war on Fairy Tail Guild by damaging their guild and then hurting the Shadow Gear team, Fairy Tail responds with an attack on their own on Phantom's base. As the others Fairy Tail members battle with the lower members, angry Makarov using the Giant Wrath proceeds ahead to battle the guild's leader Jose Porla. However Jose sets a trap for Makarov by distracting him with a hologram of himself while Aria sneaks behind him and hits him with Metsu which drains his Magic and knocks him out to the lower levels. After defeating Makarov, Aria crys saying its sad to lose a Ten Wizard Saints. Due to Makarov's defeat Erza asks her comrades to retreat. As Phantom Lord attacks the Fairy Tail guild house, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman (who are inside the Phantom Lord's guild) proceed to split up and find the Phantom Lord guild's power source to stop the chanting for Abyss Break.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 14 Natsu runs into Aria and tries to fight him but is no match for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 3-8 Just as Aria is about to drain Natsu's Magic using Metsu, Erza Scarlet shows up and saves Natsu before taking over the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 9-10 Mirajane explains to Gray and Elfman that if Aria removes his blindfold, he would release an immense power and they may lose the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 12 Unfortunately Aria removes his blindfold and attacks Erza in full force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 11-14 However Erza slashes her way through his attack and hits him dead on, beating him and commenting that Makarov could never lose to the likes of him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 16-19 Near the end of the arc after Makarov recovers and defeats Jose with Fairy Law, Aria tries to attack him again from behind just like the other time. Using his Teleportation, he sneaks behind Makarov and trying to use Metsu. However, Makarov knocks him out with a stretched punch, this time without even looking, telling him to take Jose away and never to threaten Fairy Tail again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 6-7 Magic and Abilities Airspace (空域 Kūiki): Aria uses a Magic in which he can control the "airspace" to attack his targets. This Magic is so powerful that he uses a blindfold to keep his power contained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 12 *'Metsu' (滅, Annihilation): Aria hits his target with energy and completely saps their Magic from them. The Magic then hangs in the air before it dissipates. The damage is based enemy's Magical Power, and if the target of this attack has Immense Magic Power, they suffer immense damage. Aria suprise attacked Makarov with this spell and was able to bring him to the brink of death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 7-8 *'Zetsu' (絶, Eradicate): Aria fires multiple dark purple void blasts at his opponent. Those blasts then explode spontaneously around the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 4-6 *'Zero' (零): An attack that draws the void out of its targets. Aria stated that this particular spell was the airspace of death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 13 *'Teleportation': Using this spell, Aria becomes intangible, and is able to move invisibly through the airspace. He is able to activate it quickly enough to dodge a suprise attack by Erza Scarlet with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 15 (Unnamed) Appearances in Other Media Aria is a playable character in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Aria can also been seen in Fairy Academy the second OVA for the Fairy Tail series by Hiro Mashima.Fairy Tail OVA 2: Fairy Academy Quotes * (To Makarov Dreyar) ''So... So... Sorrowful, it's too sorrowful! Where does this sorrow cometh from...''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 19 * (To Natsu Dragneel) ''The wings of flames, clipped...Falling to the ground...Ah,and all that's left is the corpse of a dragon.''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 13 * (To Natsu Dragneel) '' I am called Aria... Pinnacle of Element 4. I have come to slay the dragon''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 14 * (To Natsu Dragneel) ''In face of my Airspace Magic, you are there is nothing that you can do !''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 5 * (To Erza Scarlet) ''Activate the Airpsace Death, Zero ! This Airspace will consume all life within it !''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 14 Major Battles *Makarov vs. Aria *Natsu Dragneel vs. Aria *Erza Scarlet vs. Aria References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Phantom Lord Members